You let her go
by Halebrperf
Summary: (A Haleb fanfiction. Starts with some Tranna and a lot of HannaxOC's but ultimately Haleb.) Who knew how much she could screw up her life after a break up? Hooking up with whoever in sight was something not even her past self did. So why has she suddenly come undone? As Hanna tries to get over him, she's digging herself a hole with -A.


_**Okay, so before I start, I haven't watched Ravenswood, so anything that happened there I have no idea about, so please spare me the lecture if I get any minor details incorrect. Anywhere, here we go!**_

Hanna Marin was the good girl. The fat good girl who followed everything one of her best friends said. Her friend Alison was the queen of manipulation. Alison always used to say, 'a cat scratches, a tiger claws.' Obviously, she was the tiger. She was always the outsider of the group, the girl with the insecurities that were boiling up inside of her until they overcame her completely. Bulimia was something she went through, came over, and got out on the other side. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but she's glad that she had successfully kicked the disorder.  
She thought the height of her self confidence would be when she left fat camp, with a slim body and a beaming smile. But as usual, Hanna was wrong. Beyond wrong. The height of her self confidence was when she met him. Caleb Rivers, the number one love of her life. She had met him accidentally, trying to help her best friend, Emily, out of a sticky situation. Hanna showed a side of her she never knew she could; never knew she even possessed. The first time she met him she couldn't deny his attractiveness, although she didn't jump at the chance to admit it either. In fact, it took her weeks and the action of him moving into her basement, for her to even notice that she had feelings for him. She lost her innocence to him, everything she secretly held dear to her. She went through so much with him, went on journeys she could never repeat with anyone. From a small spark turned a great romance- a once in a lifetime romance.

But that was the past, and the sad truth of the situation was that she was sitting under an illuminated street lamp in the middle of the night and in the pouring rain. Caleb had made his departure a few hours ago and Hanna was still in no state of mind to process what had happened, what had been said. He tried to assure her, but she knew. She knew that he was leaving her for that girl, Miranda, the girl she led him to. She drove her boyfriend away. She stupidly asked her boyfriend to look after a random girl they had just met. Hanna wasn't stupid, no matter what people said about her behind her back, but saying that, it was self proclaimed, the dumbest move she had ever made.

She took a deep breath, sinking her hands deeper into her coat pockets. Such a bright and happy girl with the world to live for, she never knew how quickly that could all have been torn from her. She didn't hold back the tears that were falling, she just let them. There was no one there to stop her, no one there to tell her she was being weak. It was just her and the loud roar of thunder as the downfall or rain hit the top of her shoulder length blonde hair. She was unable to pinpoint the exact moment where him being a want, became a need; she hadn't even noticed. But now, sitting in complete silence with only noise of the storm brewing, she had time to think, time to realize that it was nearly impossible to live without him.

It took her hours before she finally stood up and made her way back to her house. Her mother was out at a meeting, she now worked for Miss DiLaurentis which took up most of her time. Hanna put the key in the hole and twisted, struggling to open it. After a few moments of fiddling, she threw the keys to the ground in anger, groaning as she did so. It was then that she collapsed. If her crying was bad earlier, it was like a hurricane right now. Everything she was feeling was let out in loud, ugly sobs. After crying for a while, she fumbled through her bag to pull out her phone and dial Aria's number.

After a few rings, the familiar brunette answered on the other side of the line. "Hey, Han. I can't talk for very long, I'm... Helping Mike with homework."

Hanna was too upset to realize the blatant lies coming from her best friends mouth. Putting on her best fake voice she could muster, she replied with, "Oh, right. It's nothing, I just wanted to talk. I'll call Emily or something."

"Alright, I'll talk later, bye."

The girl hung up, flicking through her contacts to find Emily's name. The phone rang for a while until the all-too-familiar voicemail answered, leaving Hanna to sigh and repeat the same action she did to terminate Aria's call. She tried Spencer and was not surprised when she didn't answer. Hanna was unsure of what to do at this point. She was unable to cry anymore, it was like she no longer possessed the ability, something she had never experienced before.

Hanna squinted, noticing a figure in the distance. She stood up from her place on her door step to inspect the silhouette closer until their face became clear. Hanna recognized the person as Travis, a boy in her grade who joined her school recently. She cowered away, not wanting him to recognize her as she did him. After he approached her more, she realized that there was no way she was getting away from him, so instead she tried her best to cover up the fact she had been crying for the past few hours.

"Hello?" The young man called, turning his head to the side and narrowing his eyes to get a better look at the blonde.

Hanna stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say or what to do. "Um... hi," she hesitantly replied, fiddling with a pearl bracelet Caleb had given her.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"Um... Locked out," Hanna answered, putting on a confident voice to distract from the clear breaking in her voice.

"No spare key?"

Hanna laughed dryly, she was unsafe with 3 locks on the door, let alone a spare key being left carelessly under the mat or in a flower pot. "No, my mom's a cheap skate, she um... doesn't like paying for things we don't need."

Travis barely cracked a smile, unknown to Hanna but he knew something was wrong.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah! No, I'm fine," Hanna babbled stupidly. "What gave you the idea I wasn't?"

"Well, unless you either got beaten up or haven't slept for 43 hours, I'm guessing those eyes are caused by crying."

Hanna wiped at her nose, an action she preferred to do when she was alone in her bedroom with a tub of chunky monkey. But she was not alone, nor was there any sign of the beautiful chocolate ice cream. "It's nothing," Hanna finally replied, plastering a smile on her face and turning towards her door. "I poked myself in the eye earlier, that's all."

Travis nodded slowly. "Poked yourself in the eye, got it."

They stood in a few more moments silence before Travis once again spoke up, "you know, Hanna, we're not exactly 'BFF's' or whatever you call it, but I'm a good listener. You can talk to me; I mean, it doesn't seem like you have anyone else right now."

Hanna thought for a moment. He was right, she didn't have anyone. All of her friends were totally oblivious to how she was feeling at that moment, but this boy who was practically a stranger, was talking to her, and he was willing to listen.

"I... My boyfriend broke up with me."

Travis nodded in understanding, now only standing a few feet away from her with his hands placed awkwardly in his pockets. "That Caleb guy?"

Hanna closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. She was avoiding it, avoiding admitting to herself that they were over. She was no longer in a relationship, no longer did she had the pining, unadulterated love of the boy who hacked computers and used their day of making love as a password. She wondered if he still did.

Lost deep in her train of thought it went unnoticed when Travis placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My friend taught me how to pick locks, I can open your door... If you'd like."

Hanna didn't question him, she didn't care that he possessed that skill, she just wanted to go inside, so she pathetically nodded, picking up her handbag and waiting patiently for him to fumble with the lock.

"Have you got one of those hair pin thingies?"

Hanna cracked a slight smile at his useless knowledge of hair accessories. "You mean a bobby pin?"

He beamed down at the blonde, finally seeing her with some sort of joy, it was a change from the emotionless expression she had been wearing previously. "Yeah, whatever."

Hanna let down her hair which was in a ponytail so she could fish out the hairgrip that was securing her up do. As she handed it over she asked, "are you sure you even know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I've done this tons of times," He replied, concentrating carefully, squinting.

"I find that hard to believe."

As if on cue and in reply to her comment, the door clicked open.

"How is that even possible?" The blonde asked, scoffing.

He raised an eyebrow to tease her and replied, "magic."

Hanna rolled her eyes before entering through the door and slipping off the pair of blue Jimmy Choo sandal heels. Travis stood by the door before giving her a wave, turning on his heel to leave.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm. "Have you eaten yet?"

He turned back to her. "No, I haven't."

"Then the least I owe you is a bite to eat. Come in," Hanna demanded, gesturing towards her house.

After a moment of thinking, he gave her a smile and obeyed.


End file.
